Mission: Total Recall!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Mission: Total Recall! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Narrator:' ??? *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mission: Total Recall! *Gladion: Why you left her.........Lillie did not have to be in that place..........again she is unable to touch the Pokemons........after seeing Sivally, surely remembered something, for her it was best to leave everything in oblivion *Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry Gladion, but Nebby.... *Gladion: Don't blame Nebby, I blame you, you bastard *(Gladion punchs Ash) *- *- *- *- *'Goku': Gladion thinks Ash brought Lillie to him on purpose? And he's mad about it? That's not good. Hmm.... There's got to be some sort of cause as to why Lillie became fearful of touching Pokémon again. (thinks for a second) Unless... (gasps and uses Instant Transmission to return to Professor Kukui's house; he enters the house and sees Nebby laughing and playing with Ash's Pokémon; Goku gets a bit mad and walks over to Nebby) Nebby, did you use Teleport to take Lillie and Snowy to Gladion because you heard her desire of wanting to see him again?! (Nebby whimpers and tears up) I know you're sorry, but that was a dangerous and reckless thing to do, little guy. Lillie and Snowy could've gotten themselves hurt. (sighs) And now, because of you, she's afraid of touching Pokémon again and Ash is getting blamed for it by Gladion himself. He thinks he told you to bring Lillie to him on purpose. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Hypno! *(Back to the show) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Tai Kamiya: All Digivolve to ultra form!!! *Digidestined (Adventure/02): Right!!! *(Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) *(Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon, Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon) *(Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon) *(Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon) *(Palmon digivolve to Togemon, Togemon digivolve to Lilymon) *(Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon) *(Patamon digivolve to Angemon, Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon) *(Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon) *(Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon, ExVeemon digivolve to Paildramon) *(Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon, Aquilamon digivolve to Silphymon) *(Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon, Ankylomon digivolve to Shakkoumon) *(Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon, Stingmon digivolve to JewelBeemon) *Takato Matsuki: We do it too! *Digidestined (Tamers): Digi-modify active! Matrix Evolution! *(Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon) *(Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon, Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon) *(Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon, Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon) *(Guardromon digivolve to Andromon) *(Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon, Turuiemon digivolve to Antylamon) *(Impmon digivolve to FlaWizardmon, FlaWizardmon digivolve to SkullSatamon) *Digidestined (Frontier): Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! *(Takuya beast spirit evolve to BurningGreymon) *(Koji beast spirit evolve to KendoGarurumon) *(Koichi beast spirit evolve to JagerLoweemon) *(Zoe beast spirit evolve to Zephyrmon) *(J.P. beast spirit evolve to MetalKabuterimon) *(Tommy beast spirit evolve to Korikakumon) *(Katsuharu beast spirit evolve to Sakkakumon) *(Chiaki beast spirit evolve to Calmaramon) *(Teppei beast spirit evolve to Gigasmon) *(Teruo beast spirit evolve to Petaldramon) * * * * * * * * * * *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' I don't care about her memories, Faba! *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac: Okay, just stop what are you're doing, or else my blasts of my cannons will be fatal! *- *- *'SpongeBob': Faba! (Squidward, in his Sour Note form, breaks the door down with his clarinet music) Stop this madness! Stop it right now! *'Twilight Sparkle': Put Lillie down! *'Pterano:' Stop this! *'Gmerl:' Philmac?! *'Philmac:' (groans) WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! *'Mark EVO:' We're just here to stop Faba's devious schemes! *'N.A.N.O.:' What are you doing here? *'Philmac:' That's none of your concern! *'Sandbar:' All will here by to rescue Lillie *(Scooby, Tai, and Emerl run over to Ash to protect him) *'Scooby-Doo:' Please stop this! *'Tai Kamiya:' Your acting so wild! *'Philmac:' I'm not acting, you idiot! I'm sick of you guys keep getting in my way! *'Vegeta': Faba, what is the meaning of this?! Have you gone mad?! *'Mr. Krabs': Yeah, what the barnacles has gotten into you?! *'Squidward': We demand an explanation! *'Sandy Cheeks': So, start talkin' or else! 'Cause we got a knuckle sandwich with your name on it! *'Patrick': You better tell us what's going on right now! Because if you don't, THINGS ARE GONNA GET CRAZY!!! *'Philmac:' GET OUTTA HERE! I'm the one who's asking the questions! *(Philmac attacks the heroes) *'Joe Kido:' Stop it, Philmac! *'Philmac:' No way! *(Philmac tries to attack, but Zudomon uses his hammer as a shield to stop him from attacking Joe) *'Joe Kido:' Thanks Zudomon. *- *- *- *'Emerl': Now I understand why Lillie became so afraid of touching Pokémon in the first place! It was all Faba's fault! *'Goku': (grabs Faba by the shirt) Let me get this straight, Faba. You caused Lillie's phobia of touching Pokémon?! *'Faba': Um, uh, um... (sees the group angry at him) Uh-oh... *'Vegeta': Why you low-down, no good, bottom-dwellin' coward! *'Piccolo:' You fool! How could you do this to Lusamine's children!? You summoned an Ultra Beast that attacked her and caused her to become afraid of Pokémon! You scared her for life! *'Philmac:' JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!!! *(Philmac immediately shoots missiles at Emerl, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo.) *'Mark EVO:' Emerl, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, LOOK OUT!!! *(They dodge quickly) *'Philmac:' Hold still! *(They keep dodging so fast) *'Philmac:' Grrr! Bothersome creeps! *- *- *'Philmac:' (groans) I'll deal with you later, Faba! You guys on the other hand! *(Philmac prepares to fight the heroes) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP ALREADY! *(Philmac starts shooting at the heroes) *'N.A.N.O.:' Stop it, psycho! *'Gmerl:' If you don't stop this, I'll end you! *'Mark EVO:' Philmac, please! We're your friends! *'Philmac:' I said get outta here! I don't wanna kill you guys or this girl you're after, but I will if I have to! *'Emerl:' Philmac don't! *- *- *'Philmac:' When I'm through with them, I'm coming for you, Faba! *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Catch this! *(Philmac picks up N.A.N.O. and throw him at Gmerl) *'N.A.N.O.:' Ow! *'Mark EVO:' He's too strong! *- *(Philmac began punching Rigby and Mordecai then kicks Jenny then beating up the Eds and starts shooting at the Twilight and her friends) *'Mark EVO:' He's really beating up everybody! *(Philmac attacks the DigiDestined's Digimon) *- *- *- *(Philmac grabs Rainbow Dash's tail in the air and throws her at the wall then fires multiple plasma blast at Goku) *- *- *'Helios:' This should be interested Philmac fighting against his own friends. How pathetic robot fool he is? *'Spectra Phantom:' I guess we're gonna crush him like a soda can. Helios he's all yours. *'Helios:' With pleasure! *'Spectra Phantom:' Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Cyborg Helios! *(Cyborg Helios roar) *'Ash Ketchum:' Is that Helios? *'Drago:' What happened to him he's part mechanical Bakugan? *'Piccolo:' It is Helios. He must been evolved and his power level has increased. *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Beat it! I don't have time for this! (Fires a giant laser cannon at the villains) *'Helios:' Hey Philmac why not having a battle with me first. *'Philmac:' That's fine with me Helios. *(Philmac and cyborg Helios fight each other) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' I'm so gonna bash your head open! *'Helios:' We'll see about that Philmac. *'Spectra Phantom:' Ability activate! General Quasar! *(He fire his attack and hit Philmac.) *'Helios:' Take that, robot. *(Philmac transform into Dark Philmac) *Philmac (Dark form): I like your new form Helios. (in Malachite (SU) voices) But you run out of your luck,I can't wait to tear your mechanical forms apart. *(Cyborg Helios roars) *Spectra Phantom: His dark form are impressive,but let see he gets beated by Helios' maxus form. *( *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Flashback starts) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *- *(Flashback ends) *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Patrick': Hey! Where do you think you're going, chum chewer? *(Faba goes and runs away) *'Sandy Cheeks': Dadgummit! Come back here! You wanna see what I'm gonna do to you?! (chews a nearby boulder and forms it into Faba) First, I'm gonna do this! (karate chops the statue) Then, I'm gonna do this! (kicks the statue) *'Emerl': Forget about him, everyone. He's not worth it anyway. *'Mark EVO:' What about Philmac?! *'Gmerl:' We'll deal with him later. *'Lusamine:' Lillie *'Lillie:' *(She hugged her and shed her tears) *Lusamine: I'm so sorry Lillie. *- *- *- *'Narrator:' *(The episode ends)